Find a place to go revised and edited
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: well if you read the last one you'll get it so well I revised ot so enjoy and no flames please. R&R!


I revised it and edited the names ect. Matt and Kari are the same age so TK dosen't exsit in this story so well I'll write one later with all of the same characters from Season 1 and 4 so well BYE!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Digimon bit I own the storyline.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Finding A New Home

Kari walked in the rain with her older brother bleeding from a cut that was caused by her. He tried to stick up for her and he was punished by being cut. It was a 4 inch long scar. She had used one of her handkerchiefs and rapped it around the wound. She told him that they would head over to the Ishida's house. She had known MattIshida for about 7 years and he told her that "If you need somewhere to go and your parents won't let you in you can come over to our place." She helped her brother walk to their house. She was close to Matt, and to Hatori his brother. She knocked and Hatori awnsered and when he saw Kari and Tai he told Kiari to go to Sora's room. And he lifted Tai. She ran crying, then she screamed. Sora came running out and he held her in her arms until she stopped. She asked her "Whats wrong Kari?" Kiari stopped "It is always my fault that Tai is always hurt, but this time my parents had got me too." she showed her her bruise. It was black and blue and when Sora touched it Kari winced. Matt came running out of his room, when he saw Kiari's bruise he looked away so no one could see his anger. Then he ran down the sairs he whispered to Sora's ear. "They have to file for abuse and Hatori will know because Tai has about 4 cuts now 5 so those are signs of abuse." she nodded and he ran down the stairs and he saw Hatori mending Tai.

(Later in the might.)

Tai looked at Matt and asked "Is Kari alright cause I heard a scream from her?" Matt looked away and then he awnsered "She has a bruise that is black and blue and it must have been when she was grabbing one of her handkerchiefs." then Tai started breathing heavley and then he stopped breathing. Sora came running down with Kiari behind her. She looked a Tai and whispered to to Hatori that he was sleeping. Hatori nodded and then motioned for Matt and he whispered to him "Matt you mustlook out for Kari when Tai isn't here, and you know your idea of a band I think you 4 can be in it." Matt nodded and he took Kari and Sora up to his room which had dark blue walls with the same color bedding and many other things. She sat in a chair where Sora sat on Matt's bed. Matt told them that he had something to tell them.

He told them "Kari, I.. I love you.." Sora looked at him in shock. Then Kari looked at him and told him "I..I love you too Matt." Then an hour later Tai came up Kiari gave up her chair for Tai. He sat down, Sora looked at him and then he motioned to Kari and then whispered "Mom and Dad commitied suicide and their bodies were never found and Hatori is going to take us in." Before she could respond she grasped her sholder and then Matt ran over to her, and looked at the spot she was holding an saw a mark that he remembered that she had ingrave on herself. He then remembered that they had travled to a world that they had gone to during the summer. They were 8 and 8 ½ during the time and know they were going to have to go back. Then Sora, Tai and Matt grasped their shoulders nd then they looked at their marks and saw that they had to go back but it would be different this time.

Hatori called Kiari and Sora down to help him make dinner. Tai told Matt that he wanted to talk to him so he stayed. Then Matt asked "What do need, Tai" "It's about Kari, Matt." " I was heading toward the bathroom when I heard you say to Kari thatyoulovedher and she was shocked as of the sudden surprise and then I went the bathroom and then sat outside your door and listened to her saying that she loved you too." he stoped then Matt started "I started to have feelings for Kiari after I met her." "Then when we went to the Digital World she was also following me and I was 8 ½ at the time and then her seeing me cry about my brother being dead was hard on me and then she told that her sister had past away and she knew how I felt." "After that we promised to watch each others backs so then we could help each other in need." Tai looked at him and then told him, "Matt, you knew that your brother and sister were never close, and I wasn't with my sister either." "I haven't been to a funneral in 6 years.

An hour later a Kiari came up to the second spare room and told them "Dinner is done guys." Then Matt and Tai saw her and then Tai and Matt came running down the stairs and sat at the dinner table. Kiari was putting down the spaghetti just as someone called her cell, s

Chapter 2

Enter the Digital World

Kari, Matt, Tai, and Sora after dinner scraped their plates and headed to Matt' room to talk about their adventures in the Digital World. Then Sora checked all of Matt'sd and her e-mails for the night and then they heard a beep sound just after Sora checked them. Matt got up and looked at it, he saw that it was from their digimon,Gabumon, Gatomon, Agumon, Byomon and Gennini(Sorry if I spelt them wrong!) The letter read:

_Dear Digidestended Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari,_

_Please come to the Digital World quick! We are in grave danger here in the Digital world without you here. Please come as soon as Possible!_

_Sincerly,_

_Gennini and the digimon_

Sora looked at Tai and then at Matt and Kari. She then typed a reply and 10 seconds later a reply came from Gennini stating that:

_To enter all you shout out is"Digi-Port Open!" We'll meet you in the Digi world._

Matt looked at it. She grabbed Matt's hand and yelled "Digi-Port Open!" Then they landed in a different looking world, Matt looked at Kari and she looked different. Then Kari looked at Matt, he was wearing armor hat was dark blue with two laser swords. When Matt saw Kari she had armor but way different from his. He looked at her face and saw that he couldn't see her eyes, she had asivler plate around her eyes. Then Kiari turned around and she yelled "Huricane Wind!" Then the boy yelled "Kazemon, it's me, Koji." A boy walked out but held out a digi-vice which was black and white. She ran behind Matt. Matt then thought "De-spirit evolve", which worked Kari thought the same and she did it to. The boy named Koji just did it. And it was a boy who looked like the boy Matt hung out with at school with Kari. He looked behind him and saw Tai and Sora running with a cat-like flying animal, landed at Kari's side. Kari looked at the digimon and saw that is was Nefertimon, her digimon! She hugged it and then she had Matt climb on and they flew and then Kari jumped off and yelled "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" She landed in her spirit form, Kazemon. Then Matt jumped off also and yelled "Exicute, Spirit Evolution!" He landed also in his spirit form, Lobomon. Then Kazemon flew toward the forms running toward them. It was Tai and Sora, they stopped and Kari laned and Matt came running after her and stopped after 3 minutes. Then Tai asked "Kari? Matt? Is that you?" "Yah, it's us." Kari saw a object moving in the blanket in Tai's arm and then she grabbed it out from his hand and opened it. It was a baby Salamon, Nefertimon spoke "Kari, I found this digimon lying in the forest when I went to find Tai and Sora and it was just lying there, helpless." "I understand, we'll all take care of her with you." Nefertimon nodded. Then Kari spoke "Have you guys ever heard of a boy named Koji?" Tai nodded and awnsered "Kari do you remember the boy who was Lexi's younger brother, he had disappered while we were saying our good-byes to the digimon." 'He never made it through the digi-port and he was stuck here, he must of found the hybird of Darkness." "Wait a just a minute, you knew about this?' "Yah, do you remember the night we came here?" Kiari nodded "Well, I was in Matt's room and I drifted off to sleep and so had Matt and I had this weird dream." to be continued...

Chapter 3

Flashbacks

Tai continued " After 2 minutes I saw you and Sora screaming, your spirits and your bodies disappering, and a large beast digimon and he named himself as Cherubimon." Nefertimon spoke in a tone of shock "Cherubimon, is one of the three great angels." "The other two were very close, Seraphimon and Ophanimon." "Cherubimon turned because of the other two being so close and he despised their rule." "He never really meant it, his mind was corrupted by Lucemon." Tai continued "He told us that if we beat him we would get you back but if we lost you would be freed but we would have to have to be his slaves until he thought we were useless." Kiari looked down and teared and whispered "We had the same dream but different the oppisite you would go away and etc." Matt put his arms around Kiari and whispered "I'll be right back." Kiari looked up and whispered back "I'm coming with you." They got up and walked off toward the woods.

Matt asked Kiari "Do you think our visions are true?" Kiari looked at him and spoke in a low tone "In a way I don't we have our crests and spirits and in a way I do." she looked away. Now at the ages of 15 and now 16 they had told no one that they had felings for one another but they couldn't risk it yet. They can't tell Hatori about their feelings fo reach other. Then Kiari had a flashback

"I thought it had been a dream, when I had met Matt my world had changd completely." I was a sad kid who had only a mother who never loved me and a older brother who loves me with all his heart and has always protected me from harms way. But then I met Matt Shoma."

"At the age of 8 we met, his sister was only 11 and Tai was 11½. She was pale when she met Matt and Sora, she was sick a lot because of being left alone and told that she wasn't loved by her mother." "Then when they first entered the World of Digimon Matt was always by her side even when she was wrong and he helped her find her place with the others. " "When they first met, she had started to have feelings for him, and then he told her one day when they were told to gather food for the group he told her that he had feelings for her." She had told him the same thing. When we came back we held hands and of course when no one was looking." Kiari's flashback ends. Kiari looks around at her surroundings she sees sleeping against a tree and she was sleeping also. She got up and looked and saw Koji walking toward them and he waved to her. She waved back to him. Then he started running toward her, he stopped right in front of her and asked "Do you guys want to go swimming up at the resort up a mile?" Kiari looked at him and responded "I'd love to, all I have to do is wake Matt up and we'll be with you in a moment." He nodded and walked to another tree so they had privacy to talk. Kiari shook Matt to wake him up. He got up and looked to his right and then right in front of him, he saw Kiari.


End file.
